masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect: Discovery 4
Mass Effect: Discovery 4 is the fourth of four issues in the Mass Effect: Discovery comic series published by Dark Horse Comics. Release Information *Publication Date: October 25, 2017 *Writer: John Dombrow, Jeremy Barlow *Artist: Gabriel Guzmán *Colorist: Michael Atiyeh *Cover Artist: Gabriel Guzmán Publisher's Summary In this exciting conclusion, Tiran Kandros stands off against Agent Zeta! As the truth is revealed about an Andromeda Initiative project, Tiran is faced with a gut-wrenching decision. Tying in to Mass Effect: Andromeda, writers Jeremy Barlow and John Dombrow and artist Gabriel Guzman team up to create the next exciting chapter of the Mass Effect comics series! Story Jien Garson worries about the future of the Andromeda Initiative in her office. On hearing that Luna Shanks has been transported back to Earth for treatment following the encounter with Agent Zeta, she also asks for updates on the whereabouts of Tiran Kandros and Shio'Leth vas Novarra as they haven't been heard from since Omega. If they do not make it back with the correct astro-cartographic data on Andromeda's golden worlds, the Initiative is finished. En route to the geth array, Tiran hears Shio's confession that he ran away from the Initiative because he knew his calculations were flawed and he couldn't bear the guilt and shame it would entail if he sent 100,000 colonists to their doom based on his data. Corrections can be made, but only with another visit to the geth-infested Kholas Array. Shio discovered the array by accident during his Pilgrimage, snuck into it, and took all information he thought he could use to find quarians a new home in Andromeda. He was able to get away after being detected by the geth, although the event triggered a mass alert that found its way into the geth head that Tiran presented to his superiors as justification to infiltrate the Andromeda Initiative in the first place. Meanwhile, Agent Zeta wages a one-salarian war against swarms of geth platforms on the outer hull of the Kholas Array. He went to the array hoping to find tech he can use to contain his immense biotic power. Nothing made by contemporary races was up to the task until Zeta discovered dragon's teeth at some point in his travels. The alien tech he incorporated augmented his biotics, but only temporarily. The amplified strain also impaired his cognitive abilities and will still kill him unless he found a way to properly utilize the tech. Scouring many worlds for information and personally verifying leads on the matter, one day he heard rumors about Shio talking about machinery of similar unknown origin, spurring him to track the quarian down for the location of the Kholas Array. Tiran and Shio have docked on the array, mere meters from where Zeta is standing. The turian briefly wonders how Shio got away from Zeta on the Citadel, prompting the quarian to explain that Zeta's bio-amp exploded when he tried to take him. While Shio runs off to the access port he needs to recalculate the Andromeda data, Tiran then decides to improve their odds of survival by helping Zeta take out the geth, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. Zeta notices the quarian slip past and questions Tiran why Shio accompanied him instead of the biotic. The turian plays the sympathy card by claiming he promised to protect the quarian and then appealing for Zeta's assistance. Shio reactivates the array and redownloads the golden worlds' true coordinates, nearly getting jumped by two platforms before the two defenders come to his rescue. Zeta implores Shio to show him how the tech at Kholas Array can be used to save his life, but Shio tells him there isn't actually any tech that can help him there as the geth do not account for organics in their design. Resigned to his fate and already a crucible of roiling biotic energy, Zeta orders the other two to run. The salarian undergoes a full biotic meltdown while Shio and Tiran make it off the array on their Kodiak. Tiran returns to the Turian Hierarchy to answer the AWOL and dereliction of duty charges against him. He pleads guilty and is dishonorably discharged, Jien Garson's testimony in his defense notwithstanding. Later, he and Admiral Ravis discuss his decision to fully join the Andromeda Initiative. Ravis suggests he could still hang around as a civilian contractor, but Tiran has become convinced that the Initiative is going to need all the help it can get. He reminds his mother of her faith in his place in the Kandros legacy, only this time he gets to write an entire book instead of just a chapter. Ravis gives her son's decision her blessing, only regretting that she wouldn't be able to read that book. Back on Earth, Tiran visits Shanks and receives Garson's personal congratulations on a job well done. He still has some questions about the Initiative and its benefactors, but he has come to trust Garson's vision and has awakened his sense of adventure. References *https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/30-333/Mass-Effect-Discovery-4